


Hostage Situation

by Squeakers19



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ducky takes charge in the end, Established Relationship, M/M, i dont know how to tag this, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakers19/pseuds/Squeakers19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jimmy finds themselves in a hostage situation...inside Autopsy! Will Gibbs be able to save his boyfriend and Ducky's assistant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tim and Jimmy in Trouble

Agent Timothy McGee of NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) was just waking up in his apartment. He yawned and looked at his alarm clock. He shifted and felt the arms of his lover tighten round him. Tim looked over and saw his boss Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs still asleep behind him spooning against his back.

They have been sleeping together a month and seeing each other that long. No one knew of their relationship but Director Leon Vance. The Director said as long as the relationship didn’t interfere with their jobs, he would have no problem with it.

The only reason no one else new was because Tim wasn’t ready to come out to them just yet. Agent Anthony ‘Tony’ DiNozzo would most likely tease him without mercy. He already made numerous gay comments because he liked using woman’s moisturizer and had manicures done in his free time. Those comments were part of the reason he never came out when he moved to Virginia and joined NCIS. He had had problems in the past if he told others he was gay.

Agent Ziva David was a different story. Tim had no clue how she would react being a former Mossad officer. She, frankly, scared Tim. He trusted her with his life, sure, but the woman was a trained killer and could most likely kill you with anything. Time even remember she told Tony she could kill him 18 different ways with a paperclip! Tim made sure he didn’t do anything to get on her bad side.

“Go to sleep, Tim.” Gibbs said sleepily. He pulled Tim tight against him and nuzzled his hair.

“Sorry, Jethro.” Tim whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Gibbs asks yawning at the end.

“Just…thinking. It’s nothing. Go back to sleep. We don’t have to be at work for another2 hours.” Tim says lacing his fingers with the one Gibbs had on his stomach.

“DiNozzo and Ziva won’t mind about us, Tim. I know that’s what’s on your mind. They are not like the guys from your past.” Gibbs says kissing Tim’s temple.

Tim turned and faced Gibbs.

“What if they are? I don’t want to chance losing more important people in my life, Jethro. My father and mother was enough.” Tim says.

Gibbs lay on his back and pulled Tim up until his head was resting on his chest. He carded his hands through Tim’s hair tenderly.

“I know you’re scared, Tim. But I’ll be there with you. If they have a problem with you then they have one with me. And they can’t have a problem with me because I’m the boss.” Gibbs says softly.

“You won’t abandon me?” Tim asks looking up at Gibbs with the face of a open almost hurt expression.

“No.” Gibbs says kissing Tim’s forehead.

“Maybe we can try to tell them…today?” Tim asks.

“If you want to. It’s up to you.” Gibbs says.

“I think I want to try.” Tim says.

“Then we’ll try. You don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to.” Gibbs says but Tim had already fallen asleep. Gibbs smiled and he was too asleep within seconds.

When morning came, Tim and Gibbs got up, showered, had a quick breakfast, and Gibbs went to his own home to check it over. Tim took his German Sheppard out for a walk and then gave him to his neighbor who took care of him while Tim worked. Then he changed and grabbed his keys and wallet and drove to the NCIS building.

A few blocks from the building, a man ran in front of his car. Tim slammed on the breaks and barely missed hitting the man. Being early in the morning, there was no traffic and the shops around him were closed until 10. It was only 7 now.

Tim unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of his car.

“Are you alright? Do you need help?” Tim asked looking the man over with his eyes. He was taller than Tim and his tight t-shirt gave a show of hard muscles underneath. His hair was thick and black and his eyes blue.

“I’m…fine. I need to see Agent Gibbs but they won’t allow me inside the building. Please, it’s important!” The man pleaded.

“He’s my boss. Maybe I can help you. I’m Special Agent McGee.”

“Then you can help me.” The man said his pleading demeanor gone. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tim. Tim’s hands went for his gun but it was currently in his desk in NCIS.

“I can help you but you need to put away that gun. You don’t need it.” Tim said trying to hide his rising panic.

“Get me inside NCIS or I’ll blow your brains out. Get in the car and drive normal.” The man said. He went over to the passenger side of Tim’s car and opened the door. Tim nodded and they both got into the car at the same time.

The gun was pointed at Tim but the man placed a old magazine from the floor to hide it.

“Drive and get me in the building, Agent McGee.” The man said.

Tim could see he had no choice and started his car. They pulled up to be stopped by the man at the gate.

“I need to see I.Ds.” He said.

Tim laughed nervously.

“You know who I am, Jenkins.” Tim said.

“I know but ever since that explosion, it’s mandatory for everyone.” Jenkins said apologetically. Tim nodded and showed his NCIS badge and I.D.

“I have to see you friends too.” Jenkins said. Tim saw in the corner of his eye that the hold tightened under the magazine.

“He forgot his at his home when I picked him up this morning. He’s here to help me with a few computer problems.” Tim lies. He can see Jenkins might believe it.

“I’ll take your word, Tim. See you later.” Jenkins says after a moment. Tim nearly sighed in relief.

Tim drove up and parked in his usual spot by the front doors.

“Now, Agent McGee. You’re going to lead me to Autopsy and to the body of Petty Officer John Higgins. I f I think you are trying to communicate with anyone, I’ll kill you. Once in Autopsy…”

“We don’t have anyone in Autopsy at the moment.” Tim said interrupting his…what? Kidnapper? Captor? The man threatening him with a gun?

“You will be getting him soon. He has something of mine and I want it back.” The man said. Tim decided to call him Blackie because he couldn’t think of something better.

“You killed him.” Tim said. Blackie smiled.

“I did and I know there is evidence that I’m responsible. The only way to say otherwise is if I can get rid of it before anyone notices.” Blackie said.

“I won’t help you.” Tim said.

“Oh, you will, Agent McGee. Unless you want me to kill you.” Blackie says grinning evilly. Tim resisted the urge to gulp.

“Taking me hostage won’t help you. There are multiple armed Agents inside.” Tim says.

“That’s where you come in. Lie to them like the guard in front. I don’t care what you do!” Blackie shouts making Tim jump. “Now, get out of the car nice and easy and you may make it out alive.”

Tim slowly got out of his car and Blackie came up beside him. He slung his arm around Tim’s shoulders and the gun was pointed at his side, hidden from everyone. On the outside, they would look like two close friends as they walked in. No one on the first floor paid much attention to them as they made it to the elevator. They took the elevator to the last floor where Autopsy was. It was still dark meaning Ducky and Palmer had yet to arrive. They entered and Blackie pushed Tim in Ducky’s chair.

“Sit there and don’t move.” Blackie said his tone dark. Tim swallowed hard and nodded.

Blackie looked around Autopsy and found numerous syringes, containers used for bullets and other evidence, scalpels and whatever else Ducky and Palmer used to cut open the bodies. Tim sat stiffly in his chair and watched Blackie closely and the gun that was now tucked against his back. He thought about trying to make a run for it but Blackie would kill him before he’d make it to the doors.

Then, bad luck struck. Palmer got off the elevator and walked in. Blackie pulled his gun and Palmer dropped his stuff and help up his hands fearfully.

“Don’t make a sound. Go and stand by Agent McGee.” Blackie said menacingly. Palmer nodded and went to stand by Tim. He cautiously dropped his hands and watched the man.

“Three’s a crowd. Let him go.” Tim says.

“Be. Quiet. Or I will shoot him instead.” Blackie said pointing his gun at Palmer. The coroner assistant squeaked in an unmanly matter. Tim closed his mouth.

Blackie kept looking around until he pulled out some bandages Ducky kept down there in case one of them was injured and they came to see him. He threw them and Tim caught them.

“You,” Blackie said pointing the gun at Palmer, “Tie the Agent’s hands behind his back tight. If they’re loose, I’ll kill you. Got it? Good.”

Palmer did as he was told. Tim winced at the tightness and Palmer apologized. Blackie placed his gun back in his waistband, in front this time, and found some other bandages and tied Palmer the same way. He forced Palmer to sit in the floor beside the chair Tim was in. he looked at them and smiled cruelly. Palmer started to sweat and Tim watched the man before him. Tim was tensed and it became worse when his phone begin going off. Blackie pulled the phone from Tim’s pocket.

“Oh, it seems like Agent Gibbs is calling.”

“He’s calling because…Dr. Mallard is at the…crime scene with him. I was to tell…McGee when he…got here.” Palmer said nervously.

“Then let me answer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Gibbs was calling Tim since the crime scene was on his way to NCIS to have him meet his here, after retrieving his gun. Ziva and DiNozzo were already there.

 _“Agent Gibbs, how nice to speak with you. I’m afraid Agent McGee can’t come to the phone right now.”_ Blackie said.

“Where is McGee? What have you done to him?” Gibbs asks angrily catching the attention of his other two agents and Ducky.

 _“I have done nothing to them…yet. Oh, did I mention I have a young man with glasses here with me? What’s your name?”_ Blackie asked someone.

_“J-Jimmy P-Palmer.”_

_“I have both Agent McGee and Jimmy with me.”_ Blackie said.

“Why do you have McGee and Palmer?” Gibbs asked looking at Ducky’s, Ziva’s, and DiNozzo’s shocked faces.

 _“I needed a little help into Autopsy and he helped me. Young Jimmy just came in at the wrong time, I’m afraid. Anyway, you will do as I say unless you want two more bodies in Autopsy.”_ Blackie said.

“What do you want?” Gibbs asked.

 _“The body you are with now. A Petty Officer John Higgins. I want every bit of evidence you find and anything else that might link me to him. You can have the coroner bring his body back here but he will have to be alone of his assistant here and your agent won’t make it. Is that clear, Agent Gibbs?”_ Blackie says.

 _“Don’t do it, J…Boss!”_ Gibbs hears Tim shout. Then he heard a grunt and a sob.

“All clear. How about you tell me who you are?” Gibbs asked.

_“Just call me…Blackie.”_

“Well, Blackie, if anything happens to either of them, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your brain. Do I make myself clear?” Gibbs says angrily.

His only answer was laughter and then the line went dead. He snapped his phone closed and growled.

“Jethro, what is going on?” Ducky asks from his position by the body of the Petty Officer.

They were all in the large living room of John Higgins. Ziva had the camera and DiNozzo was bagging and tagging. They stopped soon as Gibbs answered the phone.

“Someone is currently holding McGee and Palmer hostage in Autopsy. He’s our killer, no doubt.” Gibbs said.

“How they get into the building. It is secure, yes?” Ziva said.

“It is but he said McGee helped him. He probably kidnapped McGee after I left this morning.” Gibbs said and sighed with the slip.

“Why was you at Probie’s house, boss?” DiNozzo asked.

“Tim and I have been together for the past month. Is that a problem?” Gibbs asked glaring.

“Together? We work together, do we not? Of course they are together.” Ziva said.

“He means together…sexually.” DiNozzo said flushing at the thought.

“Oh.” Ziva said surprised.

“What does he want, Jethro?” Ducky asked worried for Tim and Palmer.

“He wants the evidence we recover here. And he said only you can bring the body into Autopsy.” Gibbs said.

“Oh dear. Well, we are done here and I will not let young Mister Palmer and Timothy stay with that man.” Ducky said standing. He and DiNozzo got him on the gurney and put him in the back of the coroner’s van. They slammed the doors shut.

“We don’t know much about this Marine, Duck.” Gibbs said.

“He’s been dead an hour. Petty Officer Higgins had defensive bruises and cuts on his arm as if deflect a knife. A stab wound to his side killed him. He bled out. Probably hit a major organ but I won’t know until the Autopsy…Dear me. Those two boys are stuck down there.” Ducky said.

“And we’ll get them out. We have to get back and find out who this man is holding Tim and Palmer. When we get back, Ducky, you’ll take the body to Autopsy but do not stay down there. I won’t let him have another hostage. Ziva, you’ll pull up the cameras in Autopsy and have the feed brought up on the TV. Tony, you’ll take what evidence we have straight to Abby.” Gibbs said.

“What about you, boss?” Tony asked.

“I’m going to speak to Leon.” Gibbs said.

When they got to NCIS, they did as instructed. First, Ducky delivered to dead Petty Officer to Autopsy. Blackie had Palmer in front of him with the gun lazily resting on his neck. Ducky knew if he made a wrong move, Palmer would be the next body on his table.

“You must be Dr. Mallard. Leave the body there and leave or Jimmy Boy is dead.” Blackie said tapping Palmer’s neck twice with the barrel. Palmer whimpered in fear and Ducky’s heart broke for his assistant, who he saw as a son. Just like Tim. And Jethro. And Tony. And Ziva and Abby was like his daughters.

“How do I know both he and Timothy is alright?” Ducky asked.

“You can speak, Agent. Just be careful of what you say for Jimmy’s sake.” Blackie said.

“We’re fine, Ducky.” Timothy said through gritted teeth.

“Good. If any harm comes to them…”

“You’ll kill me? Agent Gibbs done beat it to you, Doc. Now, goodbye. You can tell Agent Gibbs I expect all the evidence down here by 12 or both Jimmy and Timmy will become guests of the morgue.” Blackie said.

With one last look at Tim and Palmer, Ducky took the elevator to the bullpen where Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs were watching the screen intently. Palmer was back by Tim. Both were in the floor in the corner of Autopsy now. Blackie was sitting in Ducky’s chair casually just watching Tim and Palmer.

“Gibbs! Gibbs!”

Everyone turned and seen their gothic scientist running to them. She stopped and saw the monitor. Her eyes widened in horror.

“They got McGee! And Palmer! Oh my God!” Abby said horrified.

“We’ll get them back, Abs. Did you get any results with the evidence Tony brought you?” Gibbs asked.

“The casings belonged to a 9mm. It’s register to the victim. Prints are running. I found a partial on the knife handle. The blood on it matched the officer, no surprise there. It was probably the killer’s knife and he left it behind when he ran. But he took the gun.” Abby said watching the monitor tensely.

“Anything else?” Gibbs asked gently.

“Nothing. No foreign DNA. No indication that there was even another person there besides the knife and missing gun.” Abby said.

“Go back to your lab and call when you find a match on that print. Tim’s and Palmer’s lives depend on it, Abby.” Gibbs said. She nodded and bounded off.

“Gibbs!”

They turn and see Director Vance.

“Leon.” Gibbs said.

“Director.” Tony and Ziva said.

“Leon.” Ducky said.

“Anything about this man yet?” The Director asked.

“Abby’s working on it.” Gibbs said.

“Do we have a deadline?” Director Vance asked.

“He gave us until 12. We have 2 and a half left to give him the evidence.” Ducky answered.

“He wants anything in particular?” Director Vance asked.

“He didn’t say but I wager it’s the knife Abigail is working on.” Ducky said.

“Tony, Ziva! What do we have?” Gibbs asked turning to his other agents.

“Boss…?” Tony asked confused.

“We need to find out who that man is and now! Go find Abby and help her! We don’t have time for you two to sit here.” Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva stood and headed to the lab and Abby.

“Jethro, I know he’s your…partner but you need to remain calm or I’ll take you off this and have FBI handle it.” Director Vance said. Gibbs nodded and watched as the man got up and walked over to his prisoners.


	3. Chapter 3

“Now, what to do to pass the time?” Blackie said smiling.

He paced in front of Tim and Palmer. Tim remained calm on the outside but inside, his panic threatened to take over. He kept inside being strong for Palmer, who he adopted as a little brother since they knew each other before Palmer and Tim had started working there.

Palmer, on the other hand, was frightened and watched with fear as Blackie walked back and forth and looking at them with a cruel grin that sent him cringing backwards slightly. Blackie laughed and squatted down beside Palmer. Palmer looked at him and scooted backwards until he was leaning against Tim.

“Leave him alone, Blackie.” Tim said his voice coming out strong. The opposite of how he really was feeling.

“Oh, want to be the hero, Agent McGee? Sorry, but you’ll need more than that.” Blackie said standing. Palmer relaxed a little bit before he was pulled to his feet.

“Blackie, let him go! You have me, damn it! I’m the Agent here.” Tim shouts struggling to stand.

***

Above them, Abby had grabbed onto Tony. Ziva was playing with her knife handle hidden under her jacket. Ducky watched nervously as Palmer was pulled to his feet and Tim struggling to stand. Gibbs face was blank but the anger and worry was clear in his blue eyes. The Director was back in his office.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Tim.” Gibbs whispers holding Abby tight.

***

Tim made it to his feet while Blackie dragged Palmer over to the far side of Autopsy where the body of Petty Officer Higgins was.

“You’re going to clean the body of everything. Anything you find, you’ll give to me. You are not to do anything else or I’ll shoot both you and Agent McGee.” Blackie said.

 He turned and grabbed the advancing Tim around the neck and slammed him into the wall. Tim gasped. Pain exploded on the back of his head and the hand on his throat tightened. Tim started to struggle as his oxygen supply was being cut off.

“Alright! Just stop please!” Palmer begged tears in his eyes. “I’ll do whatever you say! Just stop! You’re killing him!”

Blackie released Tim and he slumped to the floor gasping and greedily sucking in air into his lungs. Then he began to cough and the soreness of his throat became more noticeable now that he could breathe. Blackie laughed and untied Palmer’s hands and stepped back. He pulled his gun out and put one foot and rolled Tim to his front. Then he sat on his back. The sudden weight didn’t help Tim’s breathing. Palmer watched with wide, shiny eyes. Then Tim’s phone rang.

“Hello, Agent Gibbs.” Blackie said cheerfully.

 _“Get. Off. Of. Him.”_ Gibbs growled.

“Oh, you see me? Oooh there’s a camera? I guess you have eyes on me right now! How exciting! Now, what about my evidence? Got it yet?” Blackie asked smiling and reclining against the wall. Tim started to wiggle under the weight but the barrel of the gun sliding on his neck made him freeze.

“We’re working on it. Now, get off of him.” Gibbs said anger lacing his words.

“But he’s so comfortable.” Blackie said bouncing. The air was knocked out of Tim’s lungs. Palmer looked nervously between Blackie and Tim. “Get to working on the body, Jimmy! We don’t have all day, you know!”

Palmer nodded and unzipped the bag revealing the Marine. With shaking hands, Palmer opened to bag completely and stared at the body then turned to Blackie.

 _“Leave them both alone!”_ Ducky shouted through the phone.

“Oh, hello, Dr. Mallard! How wonderful to hear from you again! As you know, both Jimmy and Timmy are just peachy! It’s up to Agent Gibbs and his team and they stay that way!” Blackie said laughing. Then he hung up. “Go ahead, Jimmy! He won’t bite!”

***

In the bullpen, Gibbs growled in frustration and anger.

“Boss, being angry won’t help Probie and Palmer.”

“He is correct. You need to keep your mind.” Ziva says.

“It’s keep your head.” Tony corrects.

“They’re right, Jethro. Right now, you need to be calm for Timothy’s sake. Why don’t we go see if Abby has anything?” Ducky said.

The four of them went to Abby’s lab where she was frantically typing on her computer as on anther, prints were still running through the systems. On the table by Abby was her caffeine drink of _Caf-Pow!_ Three of them.

“Anything, Abby?” Gibbs asked hopeful.

“Nothing! I can’t find any trace of this guy! Not on the knife or casings! If only if I had his clothes, then I might have something but I don’t! If we don’t get a match on this print, I won’t be able to save Palmer and McGee!” Abby said choking as tears welled in her eyes. Ducky went over and pulled her into a hug.

“We’ll get them out, Abigail.” Ducky said soothingly.

“But, Duck, what if we don’t? If we don’t know who is how are we going to save them? I need to find out this ‘Blackie’s’ identity!” Abby said pulling away slightly. She had started crying and her black mascara was running down her face. Ziva found some tissues and handed her to them.

“Don’t you worry. We will get this man and I will personally deal with him.” Ziva said.

“I want to get him first! He hurt my Timmy!” Abby said.

“Well, technically, he’s boss’s Timmy.” Tony said.

“What?” Abby asked confused.

“Tim and I have been together for the last month.” Gibbs said.

To everyone’s surprise, Abby wasn’t at all shocked.

“I know. I made McGee tell who he was seeing last week. He cracked like an egg under my interrogation.” Abby said with a small smile.

“You could be an Agent, Abs.” Gibbs said returning her small smile.

A ping caught their attention just then. Abby turned and saw they had a match to the print on the knife. Abby typed on her computer and pulled up the image of a Caucasian man. Black hair, green eyes, and was the man currently down in Autopsy holding both an Agent and ME assistant hostage.

“Print on the knife belongs to ex-Petty Officer Thomas White. He was in jail until last week when he was released after serving for 2 years for dealing stolen merchandise. He received a dishonorable discharge before that for sexual harassment.” Abby said.

Gibbs looked at him on the big screen.

“Says he sexual harassed a lot of his male friends. He was also accused of assault but the charges were dropped.” Tony said standing by Gibbs.

“And this man is with McGee and Palmer?” Ziva asked trying not to show her worry.

“Oh dear. Let us hope the assault was false on their part. I would hate to think of that while poor Timothy and Palmer being down there with him.” Ducky said.

“Abby, keep working on finding something else to link this guy to Petty Officer’s Higgins’s murder.” Gibbs says.

He and the others head back to the bullpen where Director Vance, Fornell, and a pretty woman was waiting.

“Tony, find everything you can on this guy! I want to know where he served in prison, who he talked to, what he’s been doing since he got out…everything. Tony, I want you to find where he lives and check it out. Anything that would link him to the murder, bring it back and have Abby look at it.” Gibbs said. Tony found the address quickly and grabbed his weapon and jacket and left. Ziva went to her computer and began her search.

“Jethro.” Fornell greets.

“Tobias, what’s the FBI doing here? This isn’t your jurisdiction.” Gibbs said.

“It is when my boyfriend is down there with him.” The pretty woman said.

“Jethro, this is Agent Lucinda Keith. She is Jimmy’s girlfriend. Leon called her to let her know about this. I came to offer my assistance.” Fornell said.

“There really isn’t anything for you to do, Tobias.” Gibbs said.

“What about me?” Agent Keith asked.

“You can both sit and wait while my agents are working.” Gibbs said. With that, he faced the big screen and watched as Palmer reluctantly took the clothes off the body and started washing it while Thomas stayed seated on Tim. Tim was utterly still that Gibbs thought he could be dead. He began to panic on the inside until Tim moved his head and looked up at Thomas the best he could.

“He’s saying that he should give himself up.” Agent Keith said coming to stand by him.

“They teach you to read lips in the FBI, Agent Keith?” Gibbs asked his eyes never leaving Tim.

“No. I learned to when I was a child. Comes in handy, don’t you think?” She said. “The man said for your Agent to be quiet or he’ll shoot Jimmy.” Agent Keith said swallowing a lump in her throat.

“No harm will come to Palmer or to Tim.” Gibbs said.

“I hope so. I would hate for Jimmy to become a guest at the place he works. He’s frightened.” She said.

“Yes he is.” Gibbs said.

“Jethro, you have anything new to report?” Director Vance asked.

“Our assailant is ex-Petty Officer Thomas White. He was released from prison 8 days ago after serving two years. He has two restraining orders on him. Both of which are Marines deployed to Iraq now. He is divorced and his ex-wife lives in Florida. His apartment is rented. In the past week, he has made numerous calls to the dead Petty Officer, none lasting longer than a minute. Over 200.” Ziva said from her desk.

“Was he stalking your victim?” Director Vance asked.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and called Tony.

“DiNozzo, have you found anything to indicate Thomas was stalking our victim?” Gibbs asked.

 _“I just got here, Boss.”_ Tony said. Gibbs heard him get out of the car and walk a short distance before he heard his Senior Field Agent pick a lock and open a door. _“His place looks normal from where I am. Dirty dishes in the sink, laundry on the floor, dust everywhere. This guy was a slob.”_

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs shouts.

 _“Yeah, sorry, Boss.”_ Tony said. Gibbs listened as Tony made his way through the house. _“Gibbs, I found something.”_

“What is it?” Gibbs asked.

 _“A whole room dedicated to the dead Petty Officer. There’s a bunch of photos everywhere. Hanging up, some sitting on a desk and even some on a small bed in the corner. Thomas was defiantly stalking him.”_ Tony said.

Gibbs hung up.

“He’s a stalker as well as a murderer, I presume.” Ducky said.

“Gibbs, I was going through his files and found who filed the assault charges.” Ziva said suddenly.

“Are you waiting to be recognized, Ziva? Spit it out!” Gibbs said.

“Petty Officer Higgins. Later he dropped them saying he was too drunk to remember.” Ziva said.

“Pull up Petty Officer Higgins’s report.” Gibbs demands walking to stand behind her.

“He claimed to have been raped after spending the night with Petty Officer White. A few days later, he dropped the charges stating he was drunk.” Ziva said.

Gibbs ran back to the monitor and watched as Thomas remained sitting on Tim. The gun was sitting in his lap while a hand was playing with Tim’s hair. He watched his lover squirm and try to move but he couldn’t.

“Palmer and Timothy are trapped with a murderer and rapist? Oh dear oh dear.” Ducky said looking at the monitor worried. He even had tears in his eyes now as he watched.

“Damn.” Gibbs said.


	4. Chapter 4

“Get off me.” Tim said struggling and trying to dislodge the hand in his hair.

The hand grabbed it and pulled painfully until his head was pulled backwards. He yelped and Jimmy was startled and drops the water he was going to clean the body with. The container fell and the water splashed noisily. Thomas looked at him with anger flashing in his eyes like fire. Thomas stood and brought Tim up with him. He shoved Tim in the chair and found more bandages and wrapped them around Tim and the chair. Then he walked, or more like prowl, towards Jimmy with a whole different look in his eyes. Jimmy backed up fearfully and Thomas smiled a predatory smile.

When he hit the cabinets where the bodies were kept, Jimmy froze and looked around frantically.

“Don’t even try to run, Jimmy. You won’t be getting out of here any time soon. Might as well and have some fun.” Thomas said.

Jimmy ran behind one of the tables with Thomas right behind him. He ran to the door but Thomas beat his to it and broke to motion lock. They were now trapped in there but that didn’t stop Jimmy. He kept avoiding Thomas.

***

“At a boy, Palmer!” Ducky said.

Gibbs, Agent Keith, Ziva, Fornell, Director Vance was watching the monitor cheering him on.

***

Thomas put the gun against his back and laughed at Palmer’s frightened face.

“There’s no way out, Jimmy Boy.” Thomas said laughing evilly.

“Leave him alone! You want to have fun? Do what you want with me.” Tim said.

***

“Agent McGee, what the hell are you doing?” Agent Keith asked the monitor.

“What he say?” Gibbs asked.

“He offered himself to Thomas to leave Jimmy alone.” Agent Keith said her eyes going wide.

“What did he offer?” Fornell asked.

“Whatever Thomas wanted.” Agent Keith said cautiously.

“Damn it, Tim!” Gibbs shouts.

“Maybe he has a plan, Gibbs.” Ziva said.

Gibbs ignored her and turned back to the monitor tense as a spring ready to snap.

***

“But Jimmy is so much prettier. Come now, Jimmy, and come to me. I promise it won’t hurt once I get started.” Thomas said his voice going low as he continued to prowl towards Jimmy, who was now trapped in the corner. Tim pushed the chair until he was between Palmer and Thomas.

“Don’t touch him, you bastard!” Tim shouts angrily.

“Being a hero won’t save him, Timmy.” Thomas said. He grabbed the chair and pushed Tim away.

“Tim!” Palmer shouted beyond terrified now.

“Timmy can’t save you.” Thomas said grabbing Palmer’s arm in a tight grip. He pulled him over to the tables and shoved him on top of one. Poor Palmer froze in terror.

Thomas grabbed one wrist and tied it to the autopsy table leg. Palmer snapped out of it but then his other wrist was grabbed and tied to the other leg. He began to kick out as the tears spilled from his eyes.

“Please don’t. Please! Don’t…don’t do that to me!” Palmer sobbed.

Tim propelled himself off the wall and ran into Thomas knocking him over.

“Take me and leave Jimmy alone!” Tim shouted.

Thomas stood and towered over Tim. His eyes were angry and burning. He grabbed a nearby scalpel and placed it against Tim’s neck. Tim remained calm on the outside.

On the inside a voice in his head was shouting _‘You’re going to die without telling Jethro you love him!’_.

 “I should slit your throat for that but I don’t think your boss would appreciate a dead hostage. And you know what? I won’t touch Jimmy.” Palmer sobs died down. “If you want, I’ll give you what I want to do to him to you. But first, it’s time I called Agent Gibbs. Times almost up.”

Tim looked at the clock in Autopsy and realized how long he and Palmer had been down there. He couldn’t help but think what his lover and friend have been doing all this time. He knows Gibbs was trying all he could to get him and Palmer out of this mess.

Thomas called Gibbs then.

“Times almost up, Agent Gibbs.” Thomas said cheerfully. “Where’s my evidence?”

 _“You’re not getting it, Thomas. We know all about you and what you done.”_ Gibbs said.

Thomas was shocked. He recovered quickly though.

“You don’t think I’m serious.” Thomas said getting angry.

 _“No I don’t.”_ Gibbs said.

“I’ll show you how serious I am!” Thomas snarls.

***

Abby joined them in the bullpen now and watched as Gibbs talked to Thomas.

“Thomas, it’s over. We know you killed Petty Officer Higgins. We know you raped him two years ago. We know it all.” Gibbs said.

 _“I don’t care! You don’t believe I’m serious! I’ll show you, Agent Gibbs!”_ He snarls. He drops the phone beside Palmer’s head.

Gibbs, Fornell, Director Vance, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, Abby, and Agent Keith watched as he untied Tim from the chair and pulled him to his feet by the hair. They heard the yep.

“Thomas, what are you doing? Thomas!” Gibbs shouts in the phone. He got no response. “Damn it, Thomas!”

They watched as he stood Tim at Palmer’s feet and raise his gun. A shot rang out and everyone watched as Tim screamed and fell back. He was hidden by the tables and couldn’t be sure if he was still breathing. Gibbs dropped the phone in shock. Abby and Ziva gasped and Abby burst into tears. She held onto the nearest person, who happened to be Director Vance. He held onto her just as tight. Tony had a look of shock and horror on his face. Ducky placed a hand over his mouth while Fornell placed a hand on Gibbs’s shoulder and squeezed it hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

They saw Thomas smile up at the camera as he picked up the phone and placed a hand on Palmer’s arm. The coroner assistant flinched at the touch.

 _“I killed Agent McGee! See how serious I am? Bring me that evidence in the next ten minutes of Jimmy Boy is next! And his fate shall be much worse than Agent McGee’s!”_ Thomas shouts. He shuts the phone and goes over to Tim and kicks him and smiles cruelly. He sits in Ducky’s chair and watches the camera.

“Probie…dead? He…he can’t be!” Tony said his voice full of despair.

“You saw it as well as I, Tony.” Ziva said turning from the monitor. Her eyes were wet and she quickly wiped them.

“Tim can’t be! He just can’t! Ducky, tell me he’s not!” Abby sobbed.

“I wish I could, Abigail. A shot like that and he’s not moving. It doesn’t look that way.” Ducky said removing his glasses and dabbing his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

Director Vance pulled Abby close and she buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. The Director looked saddened. He hasn’t really been around long enough to get to know him but still he didn’t want to see someone so young cut down so early in his life.

Ziva had finally broke down and started to cry. Tony had her in his arms and he had tears running down his face. Agent Keith still had eyes on the monitor but was no longer watching her boyfriend. She couldn’t stand to. Her eyes were glued onto the spreading blood pool that was spreading under the tables and coming into view.

Ducky watched horrified at the unmoving Agent and his own sobbing assistant. He felt like he just lost a son. Tim was like a son to him and now he felt that part of his heart die within him when Tim did.

Gibbs silently watched the unmoving body of his lover. He didn’t know he was crying until his eyes began to burn. The last time he cried was when he lost his first wife Sharon and his 8 year old daughter Kelly. His hand went to his heart where their names were tattooed over his heart. Now, he might have to add Tim to that list. His heart felt shattered inside him. It felt like all those shards was piercing him, cutting him, making him bleed and feel over whelming pain from the inside out. He felt like the part of his heart that Tim had weaseled into had died and withered. Gibbs felt an odd detachment as he saw Fornell place a hand on his elbow and led him to his desk and sat him down. Gibbs felt numb all over.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim felt intense pain radiate from his chest where the bullet struck him. He felt blood in his mouth and knew something vital was hit. It dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as he stared at the ceiling watching it as it faded and focused repeatedly. The pain he felt made his body fell odd. It was painful, very painful. But it was fading which he knew was not good. Darkness tried to take over but he fought it. He couldn’t move so he focused what energy he had to focus on the ceiling and Gibbs and Abby and Ducky and Tony and Ziva. He wouldn’t leave them behind. He wouldn’t leave them like Kate or Director Sheppard. He would not have them feel the pain of losing another friend. He would not make Gibbs lose someone else close to his heart.

_‘Close to his heart? How do you know he loves you? You never told each other, Timothy.’_

The voice sounded familiar to his father’s but his father was dead like he would be soon.

_‘But I do love him, dad! I do! I can’t die and not let him know!’_

_‘Let go, son. It’s time to go. Come with me.’_

_‘I can’t, dad! Jethro needs me! Tony and Ziva and Abby and Ducky and Palmer! They all need me, I just know it!’_

_‘It’s over, Timothy.’_

_‘No! No! No!’_

The pain was becoming worse and worse. It was white hot and Tim wanted to scream but he couldn’t. He had no control over his body. His mind was beginning to shut down as well as his organs. He didn’t know how but he felt it happening inside his body.

The pain was oh so slowly ebbing away and Tim found it hard to keep his mind focused. Darkness was creeping around him but he fought it. In the background, he thought he heard Palmer sobbing harshly.

***

Everyone in the bullpen was silent. Even the others who worked around the office were. At one point, Director Vance’s assistant Cynthia had made her way down there and was now silently crying as she stood by Tony and Ziva. Tony pulled her into their hug. Abby then ran over and joined them. Director Vance and Fornell stood at Gibbs’s desk. Gibbs was silent and watched the screen. Ducky and Agent Keith disappeared for a few minutes before returning with Ducky holding a box of their evidence.

“Dr. Mallard, what are you doing?” Director Vance asked.

“Saving Palmer.” Ducky said as he headed to the elevator. No one tried to stop him.

He went down to Autopsy and walked in with anger and determination written on his face. He sat the box down.

“Here’s your evidence, Mr. White. Take it and get the hell out and out of my sight.” Ducky said his voice cold as steel. He walked over to Palmer and untied him and helped the boy sit up. Palmer leaned on Ducky and sobbed.

“H-he…he shot…him, Doctor.” Palmer sobbed. His voice became hoarse as he continued. He laid the boy on his side and Palmer curled into a ball and hugged his knees. Ducky brushed hair out of his eyes.

When he turned around, the evidence and Thomas was gone. Ducky made his way to Tim and got to his knees beside him.

“Oh, Timothy. You poor boy. Too young to go like this.” Ducky said crying. He reached and touched Tim’s wrist. He jumped back when he felt a small thud. A heart beat.

Tim was alive!  
            “Timothy, can you hear me? Oh my god, you’re alive! Timothy, you keep fighting, you hear? Do not die on me!” Ducky shouted. He watched Tim’s eyes as they moved slightly.

Ducky didn’t waste any time dialing for paramedics. Palmer had gotten up and went and goes beside Tim. He placed both hands over the wound and pressed down.

“Timmy…Tim, its Jimmy. Come on, buddy. You can’t die. Don’t make me lose another brother, please. I can’t lose you, too.” Palmer sobbed. The blood was wet and warm and seeping through his fingers.

Ducky found gauze and had Palmer press it down while Ducky called Gibbs.

***

The phone rang at Gibb’s desk. When Thomas left, the monitor was shut off by the Director. Everyone was gathered around Gibbs’s desk crying and sobbing and sharing the mutual loss of Tim. Fornell finally answered the phone.

 _“Fornell, Timothy is alive. I repeat, he’s alive and fighting. I have already called an ambulance for him. Get down here now!”_ Ducky practically shouted. Fornell slammed down the phone and jumped up startling the others.

“That was Ducky. Tim’s alive.” Fornell said.

That got everyone to look up. Gibbs was the first to run to the elevator followed by Tony, Abby, Ziva, and Agent Keith. They went down to Autopsy and ran in. Palmer got out of Gibbs’s way as he got to his knees by Tim.

Tim’s eyes were glazing over and his breathing slowing.

“Jethro…” Tim manages to whisper almost choking on his own blood. Ducky eased his head over and get to blood drain out of his mouth and onto the floor.

“Don’t try to speak, Tim. I’m here and I’m not leaving you.” Gibbs said.

In the background, Palmer was holding onto his girlfriend tightly and watching Tim. Ziva and Abby was on either side of Tony watching in horror as Tim lay there bleeding to death.

“D…dying…” Tim whispered.

“No! No, you are not, Tim. Don’t say that.” Abby screams.

“Fe…Feel it.” Tim said his voice going lower.

Tim felt his pulse slow and the pain easing. In the back of his mind, he knew he was going to die. The fact he heard his father was one indicator.

_“Tim…”_

That voice was one he hadn’t heard in quite some time. He looked around and saw Kate. The ex-FBI Agent turned Agent of NCIS before she was murdered by the terrorist Ari. She stood by Gibbs and looked down at him. She looked how she did before she died. There was no hole in her head. Just her face was perfect as if glowing. She wore white pants and shirt and had a peaceful aura.

“Kate.” Tim said his eyes drooping.

Everyone looked around.

“She’s d…not here anymore, Probie.” Tony said avoiding saying dead like it was the plague.

 _“It’s time, Tim. Come with me.”_ Angelic Kate said.

“Can’t…” Tim whispered.

“Can’t what, Tim? Damn it, where are those paramedics?!” Gibbs shouts worriedly.

As if they heard, paramedics rushed in with a gurney. Tony pulled Gibbs away from Tim and he and Ducky held on to him. No one could follow what the medics were saying. Everything was happening too fast for them to comprehend. Soon, the medics got Tim and took him away out through the garage and into an ambulance.

Stunned, everyone stood there for a few seconds before everyone ran up the stairs and out of the NCIS building. Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Abby, Palmer, and Ducky piled into Gibbs’s car with Ziva in the driver’s seat. Agent Keith, Fornell, and Director Vance stayed behind to assist with the other NCIS team to maintain the scene and find Thomas White.

When they arrived at the hospital, Ducky instantly went to the nurse’s station and begun chatting urgently at her. Abby and Palmer practically collapsed in a couple of chairs. Tony stood beside Palmer and Ziva beside Abby. Gibbs began to pace in front of them all until Ducky came back.

“They rushed Timothy into surgery as soon as they got here. The nurse told me it’ll take at least 4 hours if not more. Now, all we do is wait.” Ducky said warily.

“I can’t lose him, Duck. I can’t lose someone else I love.” Gibbs said crying.

Ducky pulled him into a hug and he felt Gibbs’s silent tears fall on his neck. The coroner began rubbing soothing circles on his back. The others were too shocked to do much else but sit and watch the doors of the ER waiting on word of Tim.


	6. Chapter 6

The team sat in the waiting room for over 8 hours waiting and waiting. They were becoming restless and unsettled and dread was starting to settle in. if they hadn’t heard anything soon, some felt like they would go mad.

Tony was up and walking the length of the ER. After the second hour, he couldn’t be still.

Ziva stood immobile since she took her place by the distraught Abby. She hadn’t moved at all. Not even a twitch. Her eyes seemed to be trained on the doors like it was an enemy.

Ducky kept going between acting like a comforting father to them all to an angry doctor as he talked to multiple nurses trying to figure out about Tim. Was he alive? Was he still in surgery? Had he died and no one come to tell them?

Palmer sat in his chair moving every so often and continued to cry on and off as he thought of Tim, who was like his older brother. Ever since he lost his real brother, Tim took the position and treated him with brotherly love. They would hang out at one of their places and go out to the library. Palmer even helped Tim try to ease out of his writer’s block after finally believing the guy in the book was not based on him.

Abby never stopped crying. Her tears came and came and rolled down her cheeks. Her makeup was completely ruined and nearly gone except for the thin, black mascara lines in her tear tracks. At one point, she grabbed Palmer’s hand and kept repeating in her head _‘Tm’s not dead. Tim’s not dead.’_ It was a mantra she kept repeating in her head and she tried to believe it.

Gibbs was the worst one out of them all. He stood and sat. Over and over again he would sit down only to stand again after a few moments. He would pace and pace he only stopped when Ducky hugged him and let him cry in his shoulder or give with a pat on the arm. He kept watching the ER doors hoping a doctor would come out and tell them Tim would be alright. He didn’t think his heart could take losing another person he loved. He felt so many emotions. Anger at Tim for getting shot. Then anger at Thomas White for the shooting. He felt grief. Tim was too young to die. Then he thought of his wife and daughter who he lost. He felt pain, unfiltered pain. The numbness was gone replaced by the heart wrenching, agonizing pain that only someone he loved dying would cause.

None of them was holding up too well on the inside no matter how they appeared, or tried to, on the outside.

When the 8th hour came and gone, a few of them was losing what hope they had for Tim to survive.

Then a doctor emerged.

“Family of Timothy McGee?” He asked.

Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Ziva, and Tony jumped up.

“We are.” Gibbs said. “How is he?” He didn’t even try to hide his hope.

“The bullet nicked a rib causing it to deflect the bullet. The path it took then made it come close to his heart. The surgery to remove it was delicate and took a long time to do. We managed to get it but we lost Timothy for almost a minute before we brought him back. Now, we don’t know if he’s going to make it. We took him to ICU and he went into a coma. It’s all up to him now. We did what we could. You may go see him one at a time if you wish. Nurse, led them to Timothy McGee’s room.” The doctor said. He walked away from his shocked audience.

They followed a nurse into ICU. They all were in various stages of shock. Tony was uncharacteristically silent. Ziva had finally let her emotions show and was now crying. Abby stopped crying but followed in a somber manner. Ducky walked slowly beside Palmer and holding the young man’s arm for support and seeming to act closer to his older age.  Palme had long stopped his crying. Now he was just there. He felt like this was his entire fault. Gibbs felt numb again. He didn’t even realize they were walking until the nurse stopped outside a room.

“One at a time please. He needs his rest, the poor dear.” The nurse said. She left.

“You first, boss.” Tony whispered his voice hoarse.

Gibbs nodded and walked in and stood beside Tim’s bed.

Tim was pale and lying still. Too still for Gibbs’s liking. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on top of Tim’s.

“Hey, Tim. It’s…its Jethro. You need to fight, ok? You can’t die. That’s an order as your boss.” Gibbs said his emotions choking him. “As your boyfriend, I beg you to live and not leave me like Sharon and Kelly. I love you and now it may be too late for me to tell you. Please don’t die.” His voice trailed to a whisper. He bent down and kissed Tim’s forehead.

He walked out of the room and slid against the wall to the floor.

Abby was next.

She went to his bed and wiped her tears away.

“Timmy, you wake up soon, you hear me? You have to. Maybe I could bring Bert here to keep you company? Would you like that?” She said. She kissed his cheek and left.

Tony was next.

“Hey, Probie. You know, I was going to joke about the hot nurses here but I can’t bring myself to.” Tony sighed. “I won’t lie, McGeek, but seeing you here like this hurts. You’re supposed to be the one who somehow avoids being hurt unlike the rest of us, you know? I mean, Gibbs has been blown up. Ziva, well who knows with her being a former Mossad officer? Ducky’s been stabbed before and had all those crazy stories from his youth. I’ve had the god damn plague! Benn shot once when I was with Baltimore PD. You’ve been with NCIS as an Agent for what, 4 years now? Not once have you been hurt besides a bruise or two. Anyway, I should leave. The others want to see you. Just be alright, Probie.”

He left and Ducky came in.

“Timothy. Oh you poor boy. You shouldn’t be here right now. You should be home writing the next chapter of your book or being with Jethro. Not lying here.” Ducky wiped away a few tears and sat on the bed. “Now, you listen to me. You’ll pull through, I just know it. Timothy, you’re like a son to me. Don’t make me lose you. Or the others. We care deeply for you, especially Jethro. Get well, young Timothy. And don’t you worry about a thing. They’ll get that bastard and I do believe we all want a crack at him. ”

He left and finally Palmer came in.

Palmer slowly walked to the bed but he didn’t get too close.

“I’m sorry, Tim. This is my fault. He was threatening me but you protected me. It’s my fault you could die and if you do, I would never forgive myself.” His tears fell and he didn’t try to stop them. “If only I didn’t show up when I did! Maybe this wouldn’t have happened to you!”

Palmer practically ran out crying.

“I do believe young Mr. Palmer blames himself.” Ducky said tiredly watching as his assistant ran into the man’s room.

“I’ll go speak with him.” Gibbs said standing. His voice was slightly raspy.

He followed Palmer inside the whisper and saw him leaning over the sink sobbing.

“Palmer, this isn’t your fault.” Gibbs said. His voice caused Palmer to jump and face him.

“But it is! If I just did something…!”

Gibbs went over to the young man making him flinch. Palmer thought Gibbs was going to hurt him but he pulled Palmer into his arms. He instantly grabbed onto Gibbs and started to sob loudly into his chest. Gibbs had one arm around his waist and the other running up and down Palmer’s back trying to calm him.

“It’s not your fault. Tim wouldn’t want you to feel like it was.” Gibbs said softly.

Palmer continued to sob for about 10 minutes before he slowly stopped and pulled away from Gibbs.

“You know that Timmy told me about you getting together? He came to me about 2 months ago telling me he had a crush on you. He was scared because you’re his boss and he never had feelings for a man before.” Palmer said almost in a whisper.

“I did the same but I talked to my dad and I had experience with men before. I’ve just never broke my rules in the workplace. Like #12: No dating co-workers.” Gibbs said. Palmer said nothing. “Come on, Jimmy.” Palmer looked surprised at Gibbs using his name.

“A-alight, Agent Gibbs.” Palmer said.

“It’s Jethro when we’re not at NCIS, Jimmy.” Gibbs said.

The two went back to the room and sat in chairs outside of the room. Then a nurse came back.

“Are one of you staying the night with Mr. McGee? Visiting hours is over.” She asked.

“I am. The rest of you go get some sleep.” Gibbs said instantly.

“Alright. Call if anything changes, Jethro.” Ducky said patting his arm.

“Goodnight.” Palmer said. He followed Ducky.

“I’ll be back tomorrow with Bert. He can keep both you and McGee company.” Abby said. She hugged Gibbs and was gone.

Tony looked inside Tim’s room and watched his chest move up and down.

“I really don’t want to leave, Boss.” He said. Ziva hugged Gibbs quickly and stood back.

“Get some rest, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said. Tony nodded and he and Ziva left.

Gibbs walked inside the room and sat in the chair beside the bed and laced his fingers with Tim’s limp ones. He watched Tim for a few moments before his exhaustion finally caught up with him. Against his will, he found himself asleep and dreaming of when he and Tim first went out.


	7. Chapter 7

FLASHBACK  
Everyone but Tim and Gibbs had already left NCIS and went home.

“McGee!” Gibbs shouted from his desk causing Tim to jump.

“Yeah, boss?” Tim asked.

“What are you still doing here? It’s the weekend. Go home.” Gibbs said.

“I, uh, can’t.” Tim said embarrassed. 

“Why not?” Gibbs asked.

“My sister is staying with me and, uh, she and her, uh, boyfriend is there for the weekend.” Tim said his face growing red. 

Gibbs cocked his head and looked at his Agent. He smirked on the inside seeing him red in the face like that. It made him, well, cute. Gibbs knew he liked the man more than a friend way since he started working on his team. He hadn’t wanted a relationship for a long time until Tim McGee became an Agent. Hell, he wanted to break his damn rule 12 and go for it!

“You can stay at my place. My couch is free.” Gibbs said. He mentally cursed for saying that because he wasn’t really planning on it.

Tim looked surprised at the offer.

“Uh, thanks, boss. But I can stay at a Hotel.” Tim said.

“McGee, just take me up on the offer. I don’t ask people to stay with me at all.” Gibbs said.

“Oh, then. Sure. Um, thanks.” Tim said.

“Go home and grab a few things and come to my place.” Gibbs said. He grabbed his sticky notes and wrote down his address. He got up and slammed it onto Tim’s desk. “Here.   
Just walk on in when you get there.” 

Gibbs grabbed his things and went home. He showered, changed into old faded jeans and a t-shirt, and went to his basement and began working on his boat. This would be his fifth. His last one was named ‘Kelly’ after his daughter. He didn’t know what to name this one.

About two hours passed and Gibbs thought Tim wasn’t going to show until he heard footsteps above him. Then Tim was walking down the stairs.

“Sorry, boss. I got lost on my way over here from my apartment.” Tim said.

“You don’t have to call me boss. We’re not at work, McGee. It’s Jethro. You want something to drink?” Gibbs asked.

“Then, uh, call me Tim, b…uh, Jethro.” Tim said. “And no thanks.”

“Ok.” Gibbs said. “If you want, you can go shower. It’s down at the end of the hall.” Gibbs said.

“Thanks.” Tim said. He went back upstairs.

From where he was, he could here Tim walking to the bathroom and the water starting. After drinking some bourbon and trying to work on his boat, Gibbs went upstairs and sat on his couch. He saw Tim’s bag lying by the door. He flipped on the TV and tried watching whatever but knowing Tim was in his shower distracted him.  
Finally, he stood and headed towards his bedroom, which was across the bathroom, to go to bed when the bathroom door opened and he ran into a wet Tim. He was holding a towel around his waist and he started to stammer out an apology when something in Gibbs snapped.

He grabbed Tim’s wrists and slammed them above Tim’s head. Tim became frightened, and dare he say, the smallest bit thrilled being restrained like he was. But embarrassment won out. Before he could say anything else, he slams their lips together in a bruising kiss. It became heated quickly and before they knew it, they both were on Gibbs’s bed, both naked, and having sex with Tim being the bottom.

Oh, but Gibbs was gentle with him the whole time which was a weird contradiction to his normal almost harsh demeanor. When they were both satisfied, Tim curled into Gibbs and was out like a light. Gibbs pulled him close and was out soon as well.

***

The next morning, Gibbs was the first to wake and find that Tim was still in his arms. He smiled a rare genuine smile as he watched Tim slowly stir and wake up. When he realized where he was, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. Gibbs couldn’t help but laugh.

“Morning.” Gibbs said amused.

“Morning…” Tim said uncertainly.

“Do you want to take this farther? I’m not a one night stand sort of guy. I’m not DiNozzo.” Gibbs said serious now.

“Do you? To be honest, I do.” Tim said.

“I do, too. Just so you know, I want this to last between us, Tim. I haven’t felt that way for a long time.” Gibbs said.

“O-ok. I, uh, want this last, too, Jethro.” Tim said.

“Good.” Gibbs said. Then they were all over each other once again.


	8. Chapter 8

After the incident in Autopsy, Director Vance gave Gibbs’s team, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby the rest of the week off. Most of the time, one or all of them was at the hospital. Abby did really bring her farting hippo Bert to keep Tim company. He sat on the bedside table by the phone.

It had been 2 days since Tim had been shot and Gibbs had not left his side once besides the necessary trips to the bathroom and coffee breaks. And Ducky forcing him to eat something because he wouldn’t do Tim any good if he didn’t.

It was the afternoon and Tim’s doctor had just left. But before that, he said Tim was getting better but slowly. Tim had still not woken and that hadn’t worried the doctor too much but it did Gibbs and the others.

Being alone with Tim now, Gibbs fell asleep in the chair and holding Tim’s hand. He was brought out of that sleep when he felt the hand in his twitch. Gibbs’s eyes flew open and he stood and watched Tim closely.

Tim’s eyes moved under his eyelids. Then, they opened a little.

“Tim? Tim, come on and open those eyes.” Gibbs whispered moving some hair out of Tim’s face.

After a few minutes, Tim’s eyes fully opened. They were slightly dull but that was understandable considering he was shot and been asleep for two days.

“J-Jethro?” Tim said his voice low and rough from disuse Gibbs poured a cup of water and placed a straw in it. He placed the straw in Tim’s mouth.

“Drank slowly now” Gibbs said. After a few seconds he sat the cup of water down and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Tim’s hand again.

“W-what happened?” Tim asked a little louder.

“You were shot.” Gibbs said.

“Jimmy? He ok?” Tim asked.

“He’s fine. He’s worried about you and so are Abby, Ducky, Ziva, and Tony. You had us all worried, Tim.” Gibbs said.

“Sorry. I wanted to protect Jimmy.” Tim said his eyelids drooping.

“You did. Now, go back to sleep and rest. You deserve it.” Gibbs said. Tim closed his eyes and was asleep instantly.

Gibbs smiled down at his lover and relief washed over him. Tim speaking to him was wonderful. Then Gibbs decided to go grab him a coffee. He went down to the hospitals cafeteria and ordered a strong, black cup of coffee and headed back to Tim’s room.

Before he made it, Gibbs saw Tim’s doctor and a few nurses pushing a crash cart into Tim’s room. Gibbs dropped his coffee and ran after them. At the door, he began to panic because the heart monitor was flat and making that continuous beeps noise.

“Get the paddles ready! He’s going into cardiac arrest!” Tim’s doctor, Dr. Kenneth, shouted.

Gibbs watched in horror as the nurse handed over the paddles and they were placed on Tim’s now bare chest. The gauze and bandage that covered it was where the paddles were pressed firmly.

“Clear!” Dr. Kenneth shouted.

Tim’s body arched upward but the heart monitor remained flat.

“Again!” Dr. Kenneth shouted.

The monitor stayed the same. Gibbs found himself falling to the floor before he could hear much else. The last thought he had was that Tim was dead and Gibbs didn’t save him or tell the man he loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

When Gibbs came to, he was lying in a hospital bed. He shifted and looked over to see Ducky sitting beside him reading a newspaper.

“Duck?”

The older man started and put down his paper.

“You gave us quite the fright, Jethro. How are you feeling?” Ducky asks.

“I’m fine.” He says. Then he remembers Tim crashing. “Tim? Is he…dead?”

“He was for about 2 minutes. After they brought him back, he slipped into a coma. The next 24 hours are crucial in his recovery. If he doesn’t wake on his own, Dr. Kenneth believes he won’t wake at all. I’m sorry, Jethro.”

“But…but I talked to him! He was ok, Ducky! Damn it!” Gibbs says trying to control his emotions.

“I know. These things happen. I know it’s not something you want to hear, but you have to understand that Timothy may very well become a guest in Autopsy.” Ducky couldn’t even say ‘dead’ when talking about Tim.

“I can’t. I know it’s a huge possibility but it’s hard. I mean, I have already lost my first wife and my daughter. I just don’t think I can lose him, too. Can’t I finally be happy without it being ripped painfully from me?” Gibbs asks a tear finding its way down his cheek.

Ducky, for once, had nothing to say. All he could do was hug Gibbs as the man who always hid his emotions so well from everyone, let loose tears. He held Gibbs for a good long while.  When Gibbs stopped crying into Ducky’s shoulder, the younger man was hit with a wave of exhaustion and slowly went into a troubled sleep on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

The next 24 hours were tense and frightening. Gibbs and Ducky found themselves sitting in Tim’s room constantly with the others coming by and speaking to them and Tim. Dr. Kenneth had told them it would be good for them to talk to him. Might help him wake up, he said.

When those hours were up and Tim had yet to open his eyes, his chances of waking up went from a good chance to a slim chance. This broke everyone’s hearts. Abby had bawled. Palmer had held her and cried silently, his eyes distant. Ziva held onto one of Tim’s hand and stared at nothing, lost in her own mind. Tony was uncharacteristically quiet as he watched the rising and falling of Tim’s chest reassuring himself that Tim was alive and fighting. Gibbs sat in the chair by the bed holding Tim’s hand in his own swiping his thumb over knuckles. Ducky stood beside Gibbs with a hand on his shoulder hoping to give him some comfort, as little as it may be.

A couple of days past and Dr. Kenneth believed Tim wouldn’t wake. His body may have been healing well but something was keeping the younger man from waking. Whatever it was made Tim stay the way he was. It was keeping everyone seeing that smile that Tim always wore for his friends.

Gibbs missed how his eyes would light up when they were together. Whether they were having sex, cuddling, watching movies, the onetime Tim helped on Gibbs’s new boat, or just being together in general. He missed the way Tim would become animated when he was excited or the cute pout he wore when he got writer’s block while working on his new chapter. He even missed the damn frown Tim wore whenever something didn’t seem right. Even the way his brows would furrow when he was concentrating on work in the bullpen or on a case or at his apartment typing on the type writer!

Tony watched Tim and thought what he missed, too. He missed how Tim would get irritated at him for throwing paper balls at him when days were slow and all they could do was look through cold cases. The annoyed face Tim made when Tony would boast about his dates after the weekend and how he refused to comment when Ziva began her rant about it. the tiny smile her wore, that Tim didn’t know he saw, at when Ziva would point out his lying about a girl and make a few comments.

Ziva tried not to feel at this time. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to but she was afraid to because her training taught her to keep them under check because they were a sign of weakness to be exploited. She tried to keep them away but seeing Tim pale with an I.V and a possibility he may not wake made her want to throw all her damn training out the window and break down like a little girl. But she wanted to be strong for him as well. It was an internal battle going on inside her.

Abby was still bawling quietly beside Palmer. She held onto him like a lifeline. The Gothic Forensic Scientist watched Tim like a hawk. He was her close friend. She loved him like a older brother. He was there for her and she was him. They were close and now she had to think of he almost died and wasn’t out of danger yet. He could still die and then she wouldn’t have her Timmy walking into her lab to help her with her computers or searches or just to say goodnight and goodbye before he left for the day. She may never get to hear anything from him again and that thought frightened her.

Palmer wasn’t a emotional man…ok, he was but he never really had a reason to be. Well, until Tim was shot protecting him. If Palmer was honest with himself, he did feel like this was his entire fault. Tim wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. Tim saved him from being raped by Blackie…eh, Thomas White. The older man put his life on the line for him and he knew he wasn’t worth it because he was just him and Tim was a NCIS Agent. He had a purpose and Palmer thought he just ruined everything…

Ducky, on the outside, had cried with the others but kept his emotions in line. He was worried for Timothy. The young man had been shot in his domain by a man who was only concerned for himself and not getting caught. He just wanted to get away with murder. On the inside was a whole other matter. He was angry at Thomas for showing up in the first place. He wanted to give that man a hard fist in the jaw and he was not a violent man by no means.

None knew of the struggle Tim was having inside his own mind while thinking of their own…

_Tim was sitting in a white room with one door. He was in a small chair in the center. He couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried. His limbs felt like lead and his body seemed to be frozen._

_“It’s time, Tim.”_

_That was the voice of his father Admiral McGee. He’s been dead for years but had been speaking to Tim since he had gone into cardiac arrest. Was that a few minutes ago? A few hours? Days? He couldn’t keep up with time trapped in his mind._

_“Come, McGee.”_

_Oh, Kate was speaking to him again. Hadn’t heard her since he was on the floor of Autopsy and bleeding out onto the white, marble floor._

_“No! I won’t!” Tim had shouted at them both for the longest time. This is one time he was glad he had his father’s stubborn streak._

_At one point, he moved his arm the tiniest bi. It was nothing but a twitching motion but he felt like he accomplished something. He was fighting all he wanted._

_“It’s time for peace, Timothy.” Admiral McGee says._

_“I don’t want peace. I want to go back. Please!” Tim says._

_He wants to cry but he doesn’t. He needn’t to focus on moving. His arm moved a little more. His foot jerked. His brain is working in overdrive, driving him to get up and go to the door because a gut feeling told him that what he truly wanted was just behind it. All he had to do was get to it and everything would be ok._

_“I’m coming, Jethro.” Tim says._

_His arm moves upward a little and falls back. A light sweat breaks out on his forehead. Tim was getting tired but he would not give in to it. Peace might sound good but he refused to leave the man he fell in love with behind with yet another broken heart. He just wouldn’t!_

_“I will get to you. I swear to you, Jethro.” Tim whispers as he continues to fight._

In the outside world, no one notices the slight twitch of Tim’s arm because only Gibbs is left in the room and was asleep in the chair. A foot twitches as a nurse walks in but she doesn’t notice as she writes down his vitals and check Tim’s I.V. She then takes a blanket from a cabinet and gently places it over the sleeping Gibbs. She exits and she could have sworn she saw movement on the bed but decides it was nothing.

A week passes and Tim doesn’t wake. Gibbs and the team are forced to return to work. They fall into an uneasy routine. Take a case, work it out, catch the criminal, look at Tim’s desk, and go home or to the hospital.

Two week passes and Director Vance brings up having someone be Tim’s replacement for the time being. Gibbs says no and they continue on. Gibbs works on his boat, Tony stops going on dates and boasting about them, Ducky stops telling stories, Palmer frowns and scowls too much, Ziva looks like she has a chip in her Mossad armor she had built up over the years, and Abby drinks less _Caf-Pow!_ And is less her. No loud music blares out in her lab, things are done in a professional matter, and no one comes to her lab unless she calls the first. Even the Director loses something about him; he’s just not sure what it is.

Those two weeks quickly turned to three and then to a month. Gibbs finished his boat and named it ‘Timmy’. Abby placed black flowers on Tim’s desk every day. Tony couldn’t help but glance at Tim’s desk and wanting to see him sitting there. Ziva shuts down her emotions and goes about her job. Ducky and Palmer don’t speak much.

Then, on one of their slow days near quitting time, Gibbs phone rang. He answered it.

“Gibbs.” He says tiredly.

 _“Mr. Gibbs, its Dr. Kenneth. I am Timothy’s doctor? Anyway, I have good news for you.”_ He says cheerfully.

Gibbs put him on speaker and waves over Ziva and Tony. They walk over and stand by the phone.

“What news?” Gibbs asks trying to keep the hope from showing.

 _“Why don’t you hear for yourself?”_ The doctor says. Gibbs could hear the smile.

“Jethro?”

Gibbs heart soared.

“Tim! How are you? You ok?” Gibbs asks his eyes moistening. Tony and Ziva out right start to cry in relief.

 _“Dr. Kenneth says I’ll be fine. Says I’ve had everyone worried about me.”_ Tim says.

“Damn right you have, Probie!” Tony says tearfully.

 _“Tony!”_ Tim says happily.

“And I as well, McGee.” Ziva says sniffling.

 _“Ziva! Guys, I’ve missed you all so much!”_ Tim says.

“Missed you, too, Tim. Everyone has.” Gibbs says.

 _“Will you guys come see me, please?”_ Tim asks.

“Of course. We’ll get Ducky, Palmer, and Abby and be there!” Tony says wiping away his tears.

“We’ll see you soon. Rest a little now though, Tim.” Gibbs says his voice softening.

 _“Mmm okay.”_ He says.

 _“He’s asleep now, Mr. Gibbs, but I think it’s a good idea to bring his friends to be around him.”_ Dr. Kenneth says.

“We’re on our way.” Gibbs says. He hangs up the phone.

Tony calls Ducky and Palmer in Autopsy while Ziva calls Abby. Once their gathered, they all squeeze into Gibbs’s car and he gets them to the hospital in record time. They head to Tim’s room and sees he’s awake again and his bed was in a sitting up position. He was eating hospital jello when they entered. He saw them and his smile could light up New York City.

Gibbs ran over to him and hugged him tightly while trying to mind his chest. Tim clutched to him trying to pull him closer. Tim began to cry.

“Shh, it’s alright, Tim.” Gibbs says soothingly. He kisses Tim’s temple tenderly. Tim’s hold tightens.

“I love you, Jethro.” Tim whispers. Gibbs chokes a sob and the tears fall.

“Love you, too, Tim, so damn much. That why it hurt when I thought I lost you.” Gibbs sobs.

Gibbs pull away only to be pulled back. Tim crushed their mouths together and kissed him with all he had trying to put everything into that one kiss. He didn’t give a rat’s ass that all their friends were watching. All Tim cared for at that moment was Gibbs. His Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They stayed lip locked for a few minutes before they had to stop for air.

“You guys are so cute together!” Abby squeals.

“Hi, Abby. Hi, everyone.” Tim says happily.

“Good to see you awake, Timothy.” Ducky says coming over and hugging him gently. The rest followed suit with Jimmy last. Tim clung to him almost as desperate as he did Gibbs.

“My fault…” Palmer whispered into Tim’s neck.

“Shh, no it’s not. Jimmy, I don’t blame you, ok? You did nothing wrong. Shh.” Tim says soothingly as he rubs a hand up and down Palmer’s back in a comforting motion. He let the coroner assistant let out his emotions until Jimmy pulled away.

“Not my fault?” Palmer asks.

“Not your fault.” Tim says. Palmer nods and looks like he believes him.

“Jethro?”

“Yes, Tim?”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

What happened to Thomas White, you ask? Oh, he was caught a few days after Tim woke up. He tried to fly out of the country but a BOLO was placed on him and his photo sent to every airport and on every news channel thanks to Director Vance.

Gibbs had him in interrogation and Director Vance in the observation room. He turned off the camera recording them and watched as Gibbs worked him over both verbally and physically. By the time Gibbs was done, his knuckles were red but other than that, he was fine.

Thomas White, aka Blackie, was not. No visible bruises could be seen but if he happened to take off his shirt, a ray of colorful, dark bruises would range from his waist up to his collar bone. Not to mention the ones on his back. They may have been worse. A rib or two might have been bruised as well.

Then, he was sent to prison to await trial. He didn’t have his trial until 7 months later. He was found guilty on the charge of murder, attempted murder on Tim, assault with a deadly weapon, kidnapping, and whatever charge the judge could think of. (He was a old friend of the McGee family and had always been fond of Tim so thinking up legit charges was easy). His sentence was life without the possibility of parole.

After that, Tim went back to work at NCIS full time again. Everyone welcomed him back, including Director Vance. Hugs and handshakes was exchanged, ‘Welcome back!’ was thrown his way. Claps on the back, kisses on the cheeks from Ziva and Abby. Tony had begun to tell him what he missed. Abby took him to her lab to get him requited with her equipment. Ducky and Palmer had threw their arms around him and made him the middle of a coroner sandwich.

And Tim wouldn’t have it any other way.

Later that night he and Gibbs tumbled into bed and Gibbs made love to him several times and making Tim feels like he was the best damn person on Earth…in the whole universe. Gibbs made him feel like the center of his world.

Then, with both of them satisfied, Gibbs had got out of bed and retrieved a small black box from a drawer and handed it to him. Tim gasped at the two gold bands.

“Marry me, Tim?” Gibbs asks getting on one knee. Tim nods and places one ring on his finger and the other on Gibbs. Tim cried happy tears and he and Jethro kissed and cuddled.

“Love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” Tim says as he laid his head on Gibbs’s chest.

“Love you, too, Timothy McGee.” Gibbs says smiling like he won the lottery.


End file.
